Drugs and Daisies
by Hazard0us
Summary: Something happens to Dean a week before spring break that lands him in the hospital on the brink of death. He wakes up a week after and chaos ensues. The adults are telling him that he was drugged but to let the cops handle it, Dean and his friends know better than to just sit around and wait, especially when Dean can't recall the past three months of his life.


Okay, so this is actually based off a dream I had, and no, it was not Destiel originally, but I thought hey why the hell not? I don't know how it's going to go completely, I'm basically letting it write itself, so the tags might change as I post more and more chapters. Please bare with me, this is my first continuous fic since my old Teen Wolf writings, and I've gotten better but worse (if that makes any sense?) I'm also doing a lot of research for this story, but of course you can't always trust the internet, so if you're big in the medical field or drug field- I'm sorry, I'm trying, I swear.

Like I stated earlier, I don't know where this fic is going and what's going to happen- the characters haven't told me their plans yet. Do know that I plan to maybe explore a Dean/Benny relationship, and who knows? Maybe I'll hook Jo and Crowley up haha.

Anyways, I'm going to stop babbling and let you go ahead and read it. I'll try to update as soon as I can, but finals are in the next two weeks and so is graduation. It won't make sense at first, okay, I get it, but that's the point. We are going to be solving this alongside Dean and Cas and the rest of the bunch as we go along (maybe I should stop watching Investigation Discovery), so don't hate me.

Okay, now I'm done. Comments, criticism, inquires, miscellaneous quandaries are accepted.

It was not beta'd (surprise)!

* * *

Dean walked down his high school's corridor, absently going through mindless thoughts in his head. He spotted his English teacher, Mr. Shurley, and smiled. His teacher gave him a brief nod then opened his mouth as if to say something, but then a pair of sky-blue eyes appeared in front of him.

"Hello, Dean," Castiel's gravelly voice made him come to an abrupt stop. He glanced over the guy's shoulder to see Mr. Shurley quirk an eyebrow at him- questioning.

"Um. Hi, Castiel," Dean greeted, a shy smile spreading. Castiel smirked and Dean took a moment to admire him. The guy was truly beautiful, six feet of lean muscle covered by soft tan skin, full pink lips, ruffled hair, and God those eyes. Dean's eyes travelled down to his lips, remembering their taste on his own, and he unconsciously licked his lips.

"Dean?"

Dean's eyes snapped back to those blue ones, now sparkling with amusement, "Um yeah, yeah, sorry," he stuttered, blinking a couple of times.

Castiel smirked, leaning in closer to Dean, "You didn't hear a word I said," he began, then placed his hands gently but firmly on Dean's hips, "did you?"

Dean swallowed the lump in his throat and risked another glance at his teacher who regarded them surely, sipping his mug of coffee. "What do you want, Cas?" Dean breathed.

"You," he whispered, tightening his grip on his waist and pushing him around the curve onto the wall. Dean didn't have time to react before Castiel's lips were on his, his lean body pressing up against his, fitting together perfectly like a puzzle.

The kiss was anything but gentle, but Dean didn't really mind, he'd be lying if he said he hadn't missed this. Missed _Cas_. He kissed Castiel back with as much fervor as he did, vaguely aware that something felt different. But then all too soon, Castiel pulled away. Dean missed his warmth instantly and opened his eyes to see a flushed Castiel staring at him.

"That was nice," Castiel smiled sincerely, "I missed-," he stopped abruptly, a flit of unknown emotion in his perfect blue eyes. He then traced his thumb gently down Dean's cheek and Dean stared at him- dumbfounded. After a moment, Castiel perked up, "Bye, Dean," he said simply, then turned and walked down the corridor.

Dean stood there, staring at the back of his head until he disappeared down the stairs. He took one step forward, as if to follow him, but then shook his head and thought better of it. That was weird, he thought as he walked towards his class. He raised his hand to his lips, still tingling from the kiss. He cursed under his breath. Fuck. He couldn't let Castiel get under his skin. Not again. He popped a piece of gum in his mouth a friend had given him earlier, who it was he couldn't remember at the moment, but it didn't matter. He chewed it once and cringed, quickly jogging to the nearest trash can- he spit it out. The gum tasted horrible and left a bitter aftertaste in his mouth. The minute bell rang, startling him, and as he ran to his next class the thoughts of Castiel and their history together fell to the cold, linoleum floor.

Thirty minutes later, Dean released a sigh of relief as he exited his last period of the day, thanking the higher power up there that half days exist, and thank his seniority status for being able to have early release. He checked the clock, 12:00 PM, he could be at Bobby's in ten minutes if he left now.

"Hey, Dean-o," Vic laughed, patting him on the shoulder, "headed towards Bobby's already?" Dean chuckled and nodded with a shrug of his shoulders. Victor smiled, "Alright then, I'll see you later?" Dean nodded again already heading down the opposite end of the hallway towards the stairs. He quickened his pace, trying to navigate towards the crowd of students who still had two periods more to go. The door leading to the parking lot was on the other side of his last class, so it was quite a challenge to get there, even for a guy who was 6'1 and built like him.

He suddenly reached out for something, anything, to grab onto as his vision blurred. He blinked rapidly, his stomach churning as the mass of students around him turned to fuzzy globs. He felt a sharp pain emanating from somewhere below him, and dazedly noticed that he had fallen on one knee. "Hey, man," a voice said from somewhere around him, "are you okay?"

He nodded, or tried to, still blinking rapidly, "Yeah," he said, surprised at how shaky his voice was. He gingerly lifted his pounding head and attempted to look around him. He sucked in a breath as his eyes landed on a soft mop of blonde hair he'd know anywhere. "Jo!" he shouted, or at least he thought he did. Jo passed by him with a group of friends, laughing at something, and he bit his lip and tried again, "Jo!"

Jo's blonde head snapped towards him and for a moment, his eyesight cleared. Jo's face was masked with worry the instant her eyes landed on him and she rushed towards him, what looked like his name falling from her lips. He shut his eyes tightly. There was too much noise. The thumping in his head too loud, too hard. He felt a hand on his shoulder, and lifted his head up to where he remembered Jo's was coming from, but didn't open his eyes.

Dean cringed at a rough and unfamiliar voice that his ears were able to separate from the rest of the crowd, "Is there a problem?" he managed to catch the voice ask. Jo responded with a firm 'no,' but the voice spoke up again, "We could take him." Dean cringed internally. He's never heard the voice in his life, and the last thing he wanted was to go with him anywhere, especially in his state.

"No, that's fine," Jo responded, her hand wrapping around his bicep. She was strong, Dean knew, but he already felt himself losing control of his body- making him deadweight. Jo could stand her own in a fight, but between holding him up and going against this stranger- Dean worried.

"Really," another unfamiliar voice spoke. His voice was more nasally and it annoyed Dean instantly, but his thoughts were muffled by the pounding in his brain, "It's not a problem, sweetheart. We'll take him." Dean gritted his teeth, his hand reaching out to grab a hold of anything. Instantly, a hand clasped his, and Dean weakly tried to withdraw- fearing it may belong to one of the unknown voices.

"Everythin' okay here, Jo?" Benny's southern drawl was music to Dean's ears. He still winced at his addition but it lasted a brief second and then Benny spoke again, "Brother, are you okay?" Dean tried to shake his head, but it was too painful. He was seeing black spots in his vision and it was getting harder to breathe.

"We said we'd take him," the sandpaper voice said again, "we didn't want to do it forcefully but…" The threat hung tightly in the air, but to Dean's surprise, he heard Benny laugh.

"An' how exactly are you goin' to do that?"

"We have ways," the nasally voice stated matter-of-factly.

"Ways with what?" a new voice asked, gruff and cold.

"Nothin'," the sandpaper man responded.

"Then I suggest we leave," the other man with the gruff voice responded. Dean didn't know why he was drawn to his voice, but his ears struggled to follow where it came from. His eyes were shut tightly- still not helping his state. He was still present enough to know that he was being held up. He risked opening his eyes, and a petite figure with blonde hair looked at him.

"Jo," he stumbled, vaguely aware of a slight commotion picking up around him, "I'm going to pass out now."

And he then let his body and mind succumb to the blackness.

Dean stirred in the darkness, his eyelids refusing to open and his mouth felt like it was stuffed with napkins. He could not move any part of his body but before he could struggle further, the slim fingers of darkness tugged him back to sleep.

"Dean? Dean!" Someone called his name, a bit too loudly, and Dean flinched, turning his head to the left- away from the voice.

"Quieter, Sammy," his mother's voice scolded lightly. Dean blinked rapidly- his eyes adjusting to the sunshine coming in through the blinds. When his vision settled, he stared right into the bright, brown eyes of Joanna Beth Harvelle.

"Hiya, sleeping beauty," Jo teased, "it's about time you woke up." Her voice was soft and gentle despite the joke, and Dean opened his mouth to retort but shut it quickly. His mouth tasted vile and numb. He tried to move his limbs, and they creaked and snapped like old floorboards.

"Whoa, whoa, honey," Mary rushed to Dean's bedside, placing her hand on his shoulder and shoving him down gently. "Let's not get ahead of ourselves now."

Dean looked up at her caring eyes and nodded. A cough to his left caught his attention, turning he began to take in his surroundings. He was in a hospital room- mint green walls met on corners of every side, a couple paintings hung on them. A table rested in front of his bed, dozens of flowers, balloons, and stuffed animals. His eyes finally came to rest on his friend, Ash, who gave him a cheeky smile, "Dean, my man, good to see you awake."

Dean nodded, his eyes landing on Benny's tired ones, "Hi, Dean," the southern drawl was heavy, his voice mirroring his haggard look. Dean blinked and turned to see his mother and Sammy- their faces long and deep bags under their eyes. They all looked tired.

"You guys look horrible," he blurted, his voice jumbled and weak. They stared at him for a moment and then Ash began to laugh. The others followed soon, and Dean felt himself chuckle after a while.

"Why thank ya, don't look too good yourself though," Benny laughed, his gray eyes twinkling. Dean felt himself flush and he didn't know why, so he looked away from his friend.

Taking a breath, he asked, "So… what happened?"

The laughs and smiles disappeared instantly, a heavy silence filling the room, until light click clack of heels entered the room.

"Mr. Winchester," a woman with short brown hair and blue eyes smiled down at him, "I'm Doctor Tessa James. It's good to see you finally awake."

"How long have I been out?"

A beat, "A week." A pause, "Mr. Winchester, what is the last thing you remember?"

"I was- um," Dean struggled against the walls of his mind, biting his lip, "-in English, Mr. Shurley's class. We were working on our term papers."

Silence. Deafening silence.

He couldn't take it anymore, "What?" he snapped.

"Dean," Jo said quietly, "that was three months ago. Spring break starts tomorrow."

Dean felt his jaw drop to the floor, "No, no, that- that can't be." His hands tightly gripped the bed sheets, his mind racing- trying desperately to just _remember._ Mental fingers scrambled to try to reach any recent memories, but every time he thought he had something, his mind would hit a blank wall.

"Mr. Winchester do you do drugs?" Doctor James' voice interrupted his struggle.

The question surprised Dean and he stared wide-eyed and dumbfounded, he stumbled over his answer, "No. I would never. I'm in sports and they do monthly tests, and I could get scholarships. I wouldn't jeopardize that," his voice had become more stable and sure as he finished.

"Okay, okay, Mr. Winchester-"

"Dean."

"Right, I'm sorry, Dean," Dr. James corrected, "I didn't think you did, but it would have been better and less worrisome if you had said yes." She opened her mouth to add something else but was interrupted again.

"Why?" Dean questioned, glancing at his friends and his family, who all had their heads bowed. "You guys don't seriously think I would do drugs," he waited, "would you?"

"No, no, no," Mary assured quickly, her eyes worried and sad, "but, it's just-"

"It's just that you happened to suffer from a very rare reaction," Dr. James stated firmly, her eyes narrowed as she walked to the front of his bed.

Dean swallowed the lump in his throat, "What do you mean? What kind of reaction?"

"Dean you suffered from a severe case of anaphylaxis, and after an analysis of your body and several tests, it became clear that you were drugged."

Dean let the words sink in, the room silent once again until Benny whispered, "You were so pale, Dean." His voice broke around Dean's name, but Dean straightened his shoulders.

"You're being very vague, and I'm not a doctor. Explain," he said firmly.

The doctor sighed, her hand reaching up to push her hair out of her face, "The drug caused a chain reaction in your immune system, because it saw the drug as an invader it began to generate antibodies to protect your body. This is a normal allergic reaction, however, your body reacted more critically." She paused then, a frown appearing on her smooth face, hesitantly she added, "Dean, if your friends hadn't of brought you when they did…" The implication hung heavily in the air- an elephant in the room.

Mary sobbed quietly on his right, and he idly wrapped his hand around his mother's smaller one- his thumbs brushing lightly across her knuckles as he took everything in. His eyes trailing Ash's movements as he lightly walked across the room and opened the door behind the doctor to what he assumed was the bathroom.

"The cops are getting involved," the Doctor piped up, "Don't worry, they will get to the bottom of this," she assured, "Mary, if you could please step out with me." His mother nodded and quickly wiped the few escaped tears from her face and stood up, releasing Dean's hand.

"Doctor," Dean's voice stopped the two women just outside the doorframe, he didn't wait for her to respond, "What drug was it?"

The doctor gave him a small smile, but tension flitted across her eyes, "The cops will handle it," she repeated- pulling the handle of the door and shutting it close. After a couple of moments, Dean hollered, "Ash, get your ass in here. It's clear."

The door swung open instantly, revealing a smirking Ash. He swaggered to front of the bed, his hands behind his back and leaned over the railing, "Language, Mr. Winchester." His friends snickered as Dean rolled his eyes.

"Okay, guys," Dean said, "Lay it on me. What happened? Why am I here?"

"Well," Jo started, climbing up on his bed and wiggling herself into his side, he wrapped a protective arm around her and kissed the top of her blonde head, "where should we start?"

"How'd I get in here."

Jo made a face, but it was Benny who answered, "We couldn' tell ya either, Dean. One minute I was walkin' towards the gym, next I was racing to Jo's side- your body limp. There were two guys, didn' look like they were in high school- maybe college." Dean furrowed his brows, if that was the case... How did the guys get in without detection? There was plenty of security around the building.

"One was tall with sandy hair and sharp features, his voice was raspy. The other one was shorter, fatter too," Jo snickered, "his voice was also higher-pitched."

"And annoying," Benny mumbled. Dean breathed a laugh and nodded his head, motioning with his hand for them to continue.

"Right, so when Benny showed up, I literally believed an all-out cat fight was about to ensue," Jo babbled, "but then he showed up and it was like magic. They listened to him- just shot us two last death glares then turned and followed him down the stairs."

Dean watched as Benny's features changed when Jo mentioned the 'he.' His jaw set, his eyes hardened, and his usual laugh lines smoothed out. His friend met his stare without wavering, and Dean stopped Jo, "Who's 'he,' Jo?" His eyes never leaving Benny's.

Jo's voice wavered, "I-uh,umm. Well, I, you know."

"No, I don't. That's why I asked." He finally turned to face her, she was chewing on her bottom lip, a bad habit they both shared.

"Cas." She said quietly.

"Cas." Dean repeated in disbelief.

"Yeah," Benny snapped, "Castiel Novak came to our rescue. _Whoopy-fucking-do_."

"Benny," Dean tried.

"Don't. I don't care. Yeah, he got those two asshats away so that we could focus on you, but fuck him, Dean." Benny's face was red from anger, but then he met Dean's eyes and his eyes softened, "You were so pale, Dean. Your lips were blue. Your body was so warm when I wrapped my arms around you and lifted you up. It was terrifying."

"We didn't know if you were going to make it," Sam squeaked from Dean's right. Dean's head snapped towards his brother's voice and stretched his hand out to ruffle his hair.

"Hey, hey now," Dean cooed gently, "I'm right here, squirt. Nothing bad is going to happen to big ol' Dean. You're stuck with me for eternity." Sam glanced up slowly and Dean winked at him, "Who else is going to embarrass you in front of your future girlfriend?" It was Sam's turned to roll his eyes.

"As much as I'd love to continue this," Ash's voice was light and airy, "We have approximately five minutes before the doctor and lovely Mrs. Winchester come back in looking for this," he finished, slightly raising the folder that was in his hands- his eyes scanning through it.

Dean chuckled, "Knew you were up to something when you got up." Ash glanced up and grinned, then went back to reading the file. Dean, Jo, Benny, and Sam watched silently as their friend's face became more and more concerned.

"Methamphetamines." He said suddenly, his hand slapping the folder.

"Methamphetamines? What is that?" Sam asked.

"Crystal meth," Dean's brain supplied the word automatically. His friends turned to look at him, Jo and Ash's face a mixture of awe and concern, Sammy's acceptance, and Benny's. Dean turned his face away from Benny's gaze. His friend's eyes clouded with anger and disappointment. Dean willed his mind to push away the memories that tried to surface to the front of his mind. He gritted his teeth. A year ago he wouldn't have known that, but now- no, he wouldn't let himself think about _him_.

Clearly time had passed, but Dean's mind could only trace back to three months apparently. If that was the case then the pain, the loss, shouldn't hurt as much, but damn him and his memory, it was as fresh as a fucking daisy. Benny cleared his throat and Dean came back to the present.

"Right," Ash continued, snapping his fingers, "what Dean said. Crystal meth. But the thing is… This is kind of drug can only be injected, inhaled, and taken orally."

"But the records show that Dean had no injection marks," Jo piped up, at some point she had wiggled out of Dean's arm and walked towards Ash. Now, she leaned across his shoulder, her eyes on the papers, her lips in a pout.

"I also heard Doctor James say to mom earlier that there was no way he could have inhaled it. The allergic reaction was instant, an hour max," Sam contributes.

"And you don't have a lunch, files show your stomach empty so no snack either," Benny rumbled. "So what gives? How did the drug get into your system?"

"I could have consumed it," Dean said offhandedly, "Maybe someone mixed it into my water? Always have one with me."

"Could be," Ash conceded, "but you also never let it out of your sight. So-" he stopped suddenly. Everyone's head perked up at the sound of the door knob turning and voices outside it. Ash carefully but quickly placed the file on the table then rushed to his seat as Jo settled herself back under Dean's arm.

"Quick," Dean breathed, "think of Bobby getting a pedicure."

The mental image worked as Ash and Benny began to laugh, while Sam made a face and Jo gave him a gentle shove.

"Interrupting something, am I?" Mary's sweet voice rang through the small room. Dean shook his head with a grin, relieved his friends didn't reply or react. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see Benny's calm face, his eyes trailing Doctor James as she walked to the table and picked up the file.

"Hello, Mr. Winchester," a new voice greeted. Dean turned to see an officer standing by the door of his room. He was tall, not much older than him, a rookie maybe. He had dark hair, soft lips, and eyes that matched the green of the walls- but they were brighter somehow, and had a certain spark about them. Dean liked him instantly, he nodded to the man and he watched as his shoulders relaxed a bit. The officer released a dazzling smile, "I'm officer Michael Milton. I'm here to get your statement."

Officer Milton left ten minutes after, and for the rest of visiting hours- Dean laid happily in his bed as his mom, brother, and friends chatted animatedly around him. They told him about things that happened in the three months he couldn't remember, and sometimes he'd get flashes of the moments, but nothing too clear. Doctor James- "Tessa, please, Dean. I think we should both be on first name basis." Tessa said it was okay- witness testimonies reported Dean falling to the floor, his head hitting the ground with a thud, but he somehow managed to get up on one knee. That was when he called out to Jo. Dean accepted everything with a simple nod, upset he couldn't remember, but content that his family was here and they were sharing stories.

He listened to them, and even though he had been there for most, he enjoyed hearing them and picturing them from a different perspective. He must have dozed off, the joyful chatter turning into a buzzed lullaby, because at some point he felt him mom kiss his forehead, a soothing _goodnight_ falling from her lips.

He was awake now- the clock on the nightstand blinked _12:03 AM_. He sighed then tensed. There was a sound coming from behind the window. His room was dark, save for the soft light coming from the moon through the blinds- casting a shadow of bars across his bed. He held his breath as one of the windows displayed an outline of a silhouette. A dark figure slid in gracefully through the second window, lightly shutting it again, and walked until he was at the edge of Dean's bed. After a moment, Dean let out a relieved chuckle, trying to ignore the erratic beating of his heart.

"Never heard of doors?" he whispered. The guy snickered, walking slowly into the moonlight until Dean could see his face.

"Hello, Dean."

"Hiya, Cas."

* * *

So yeah, here's the first chapter. I realize there are few open holes in it. It does take place in the week of spring break which is March, and if you've gotten the hints, Dean and Cas broke up around December. Okay, hope you liked it, second chapter will be coming up.


End file.
